To The Past Beyond
by TaecMin
Summary: What would happen if Obi-Wan was transported to an alternative past? Where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found Anakin years before. (The story line has changed from my original plan) Qui-Gon/Dooku


_There was no sun, nor were there laughter ringing in the stale air. The flowers themselves appeared wilted and sad as the sound of boots marched on the cobbled stone path. The rhythm, a monotone heartbeat, slow._

 _The large heavy-weighted double door that led to the chamber outside echoed as it was pushed open. Two men walk out with one of them holding a limp body drained of color, and void of warmth. The lips, cheek, around the eyes, and tip of his fingers were beginning to turn a light shade of green, well in the process of decomposition. The normal spiky red hair was slicked back slightly as if someone was continuously brushing their hands through his hair._

 _The clothes had no trace of blood, yet it was not a new tunic. It had a soft edge to it, giving it a well-worn comfort appearance. Almost as if it was just freshly washed from the laundry mat. The young man looked to be in peace. His face was free of emotion. No pain. His head was tucked into the shoulder and neck of the man carrying him. If it wasn't for the situation, others would have assumed he was taking a nap._

 _Traditionally, the deceased person would have been carried into the room on a gurney, but the man, the guardian, the master, adamantly refused the suggestion. He practically abandoned the boy because of his own obsessed desire. He will not leave this boy, this child, his innocent child alone a moment longer._

 _He thought to himself that he will stay by his childs side for as long as he can. Slowly, he tightened his hold on the body cradled in his arms, motionless, feeling the years weighing down on him._

 _He paid no attention as the beating of boot stopped. He didn't look up to see the compassionate gaze from his fellow comrade and friends. He didn't acknowledge anyone, but the boy in his arms._

 _A young child with sandy-brown hair shuffled his feet and stood alongside the rest of the crowd. He glanced curiously at the stone table a few feet in front of them. Seeing the men walk through the door, he halted his shuffling and stared._

 _The tall man stopped as he stood beside the pyre. Hesitation clear in his movement. His jaw clenched shut as his arms tightened further._

 _Moments passed as it seemed nothing was going to happen, until an older man that was walking behind him stepped forward and laid a comforting hand on the man's vibrating shoulder._

 _The man swallowed and inhaled deeply before meticulously laying the body on the table before him. Even though the body was cold, the tall man felt colder as the body left his grasp. Carefully, he maneuvered the hands until they laid cross together over his torso, just above the wound._

 _Reaching into his tunic pocket, he pulled a glowing blue rock and tucked it into the boys hand, squeezing it shut._

' _May this stone protect your mind.'_

 _Next, he unclipped one of the two sabers from his belt and re-hooked it onto the boys own belt._

' _And may this weapon protect your body.'_

 _He didn't how long he stood there, but felt someone tug him away from the table. He faltered a step back, knowing he could do no more, yet his body pushed him forward and he laid a gentle kiss on the freezing forehead of his child, and grasped the clasped hands one last time before stepping away._

 _In the background he heard the broken speak of master Yoda giving his final words, along with some of Obi-Wan's friends, and teachers._

 _He knew what was coming._

 _He wanted to look away, but he couldn't._

 _He watched in despair as the furnace clicked on and the flames burst outwards catching the red hair he knew so well._

 _'May I see you again soon one day. Obi-Wan. My beloved child.'_

 _The young nine year old boy watched as the body was consumed by heat, the smell indescribable. He strained his neck upwards to see the flames reflecting on the eyes of the long-haired man._

Fourteen year old Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn exited the ships ramp after a tiring one in a half month mission to Dathomir because of a recent outbreak of civil war. The duo was exhausted after day of sleeping on cold, slightly mushy dirt and the constant sound of triggers and screams.

They made a quick stop to their quarters to drop of their luggage before making their way to the council chambers.

Anakin sighed, "Why do they always summon us right after we return? It's not like we plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Qui-Gon continued to walk in front of him, "There are countless scenarios that can happen within an instant, padawan. The council may be adamant, but they are cautious, for good reasons. Patience, this will all be done soon."

Anakin sagged his shoulders forward, "Yes master."

 _Fifteen year old Obi-Wan dropped his bag down next to the couch before stretching his arms upwards towards the ceiling while yawning. It was well past midnight and they just returned from their mission to Bespin to uncover illegal trade routes._

 _"You'd think there was a tired bantha in the common room," his master chuckled lightly as he walked in from his room._

 _"I'd prefer the tired bantha, then the snoring one that seems to reside in your room, master," he grinned in return._

 _"Why you," Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head, "What happened to respecting your elders?"_

 _Obi-Wan looked up at his face, "Oh?" His grin grew two sizes, "Are you admitting that?"_

 _Qui-Gon rose his eyebrow and tugged his padawans braid, "Cocky. Come, let's not keep them waiting much longer."_

 _"Yes master," his head bent in resignation._

 _The Jedi master opened the doors to their quarter and hid a fond smile, "Besides, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can rest."_

 _Obi-Wan's head snapped up, "Of course master!"_

On the way up to the top level, they passed a few young groups of initiates, who stopped and stared at the pair. They were known throughout the temple as one of the strongest master-padawan pair. Anakin smiled at the younglings and waved at a few.

"Straighten up Anakin," his master commanded as they exited the turbo lift.

The senior padawan on duty spotted them and alerted the council, before opening the chamber doors and allowing them entrance. The room was illuminated by the natural light filtering in from the paneled windows surrounding more than half the chambers.

The twelve council members were sitting in their assigned seating's as they observed the pair enter the room. Qui-Gon walked to the center of the room and stopped with Anakin standing on the left side of his shoulder a step back. They both bowed in respect before waiting to be addressed.

For the next hour in a half, Master Jinn recounts their experience on Dathomir as the padawan silently listens. Every once in a while a council member would interrupt to ask for clarification or an explanation. The process was a never ending cycle for those who carry out their duty as a Jedi. It's a tedious practice of recording events and submitting them into the ever growing archive of their library.

"This council congratulates you on the success of the mission, master Jinn and padawan Skywalker," master Windu, "We have reviewed the detail of your notes and agree with your conclusion," his arms were resting widely on the armrest as he leaned back in his chair with his ankle laid on the opposite knee, "Is there anything you would like to add or address?"

"I have nothing to add, nor say," Qui-Gon stood tall with his hands tucked into his sleeve.

Yoda's ears twitched momentarily, but no one noticed.

"Well then, we are-"Mace's words were cut off as his comm rang.

Many present in the room turned to stare at the Korun master. It was considered highly disrespectful to interrupt a meeting in the chambers. Mace's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance and pressed the answering button. Immediately a holo of a temple guard appeared, his face was covered masking his emotion and identity.

"We have found unidentified human males in the East Temple garden," he stated with no formalities, yet with respect.

Although guests were frequently allowed in the temple, many were escorted by a Jedi and were given limited accessibility to locations. The Eastern garden, or the hidden garden, was one of the smaller mediating areas usually reserved for masters or a few knights.

"Precisely, how many are there?" He inquired.

"We have located two."

Mace raised his freehand to his chin in contemplation. Next to him, Yoda's ears twitched.

"Secure the area," _Don't let them out of your sight,_ "We will be there shortly."

The connection disconnected.

"Awkward," Micah drawled out, "Isn't there a force lock at the entrance? How did they get in?"

Mace stood up, "That what I'll like to find out," he turned to Qui-Gon and his apprentice, "this meeting is complete. Thank you both for your work. Go and rest."

Qui-Gon hesitated, but nodded and bowed before leaving with Anakin following behind him.

Few of the council members including, Mace, Yoda, Gallia, Micah, and Billaba went down to the garden, while the others went off to complete some errands. The group exited the turbo lift and strode towards the eastern wing of the temple. As they approached the entrance, they were met by a couple temple guards who led them to the correct location.

They were surprised to see the two men lying unconscious on the ground, but what got them more confused was one of their outfit matched the image of a typical jedi. They both looked roughly around the same age. Cradled in each of their arms were infants, who were equally knocked out and unharmed. One of the temple guards turned in their direction and handed them an item.

"These were lying by his side," he motioned towards the red-haired man.

Mace accepted the lightsaber and examined the structure.

"You didn't knock them out, didja?" Micah couldn't resist to ask.

"They were unconscious when we sensed them," the voice was monotone as usual.

Micah took a step closer and squinted at the bodies, "They're not dead, are they?"

Mace sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Micah," he nearly growled.

"Yes Mace-y?" He flashed an innocent look.

"Don't call me that," he had a murderous expression on his face.

Yoda's slowly closed his eyes at the usual banter and shook his head silently.

The grandmaster hobbled to the figures on the ground and reached out one clawed hand to extend his senses. Almost immediately both humans opened their eyes and flung upright in a sitting position.

Obi-Wan was pulled from his mind when he heard someone clearing their throat. Immediately he thought it was Cody trying to get his attention, when he realized the voice was deeper. When he glance up, he was startled to see less than half the council members standing around him. And oddest part was they physical appearance. They looked young. Younger than what he was used to seeing, minus Master Yoda. It took him a minute to identify the other man in the room whom he never recalled working with, but remembered seeing him in passing through the temple when he was younger, he was almost sure that the man was Master Giiett.

He would have believed he was knocked out in battle on his way to Grievous and this was all a nightmare, but the force rejected the wishful thinking.

' _Alternative timeline?' Possibly._

' _Past?' Improbable._

' _What was the purpose?"_

' _What function did he serve here?'_ He already messed up terribly the first time around, how is he expected to fix or prevent it? Why them? Surely the force could have chosen someone else more qualified, like Yoda or Mace. Obi-Wan was a failure, only destined to go so far.

He was cut from his musing again when he heard Master Windu speak. He caught the word 'name' and assumed he was being asked his identity. He saw something shift from the corner of his eyes and turned to see Bail sitting next to him with Leia in his arms. The image felt off, but his mind was lagging a bit. Looking down, he realized Luke was, by some miracle, still in his hold as well. He caught Bail's eyes, understanding the apprehension behind them. Trying to gain some dignity, he pushed himself into a standing position and adjusted Luke so that his head was properly supported against his chest. Bail followed his lead soon after.

"I-"he stopped to clear his suddenly dry throat, "My name is Obi-Wan."

The air in the room froze. It was as if the oxygen was sucked right out. Obi-Wan either ignored the reaction or was oblivious to it as he glanced up and peered pleadingly at the Grandmaster, "I don't know why we are here, or _when_ here is exactly." he admitted.

Yoda blinked and his brows drew in tightly as he tried to communicate with the force. There was truth in his words.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are?" He asked for confirmation, already knowing the answer, yet needing to hear it out loud nonetheless.

The man, Obi-Wan, nods.

Micah looks back and forth between the two newcomers and the children in their hands and turns to Adi and waggles his eyebrows in a purposeful way. The other master rolls her eyes at his theory and returns her attention to the conversation.

"Time travel? But that's never been heard of," Master Billaba states, "What year are you from?"

"22 BBY," came a single solid answer.

Silence.

"That's a little more than twelve years in the future," Micah supplied while leaning back against a tree trunk, "who are you?" he looked pointedly at the tanner man.

Bail's lifts his gaze from Leia at the question and stands straighter, "Bail Organa. King of Alderaan and ex-senator of the republic."

Micah whistles lowly in response.

"Wait. You say that you're from twelve years in the future," Mace clarifies, "How old are you?"

Obi-Wan refrained from raising an eyebrow at the odd question and answered simply, "Thirty six years of age," he blinked a few times to wave off the blurriness from the corner of his eyes.

The next second had four pairs of eyes staring intently at their face. Obi-Wan wasn't usually self-conscious, but in the haziness of his mind he wanted to turn away from the pointed observations.

"Is something the matter," he asked instead, resisting the need to rub his eyes.

"Have you looked in the mirror recently, or do people age slowly where you're from?" Micah snored in disbelief.

He frowned and glanced at Bail who was staring at him in return.

…

…

Well, he was Bail and looked like Bail. Had the same hair color and style. Wore the usual light and navy blue robes which represented the colors of Alderaan. His looked exhausted as well. Although his beard seemed different. Perhaps that was it. He usually wore the beard to appear older and more mature, but at his age he didn't have much need for a beard anymore because of the light traces of smile wrinkles on the corner of his eyes and around his mouth… Which squinting harder... Was gone?

 _Sith!_ Bail didn't have any prominent wrinkles. He was physically younger. How did he not realize that before?

"Stoopa!"

"Kriff!"

Both Obi-Wan and Bail shot out and both received a firm "Twack" on the shins from Yoda's gimmer stick.

"Hrumph, swear in front of younglings, you should not."

"Our apologies Master Yoda," they bowed in respect and shame.

"If you are who you say you are, we must convene with the rest of the council and confirm the similarities between our timelines," Mace's tone was serious.

Bail felt the bundle in his arms begin to squirm and glanced down to see Leia rubbing her nose on her sleeve while opening and closing her mouth. His eyes softened at the sight and heard the slight rumbling of her stomach. Ever so slowly her wide eyes scrunched up in a distress expression. He could tell a fit was on the way. She was hungry and he didn't have milk on him.

Thankfully Master Yoda caught their need and nodded to himself. The old master was always fond of younglings of all races. If he wasn't in the garden caring for his plants, or sitting in the council chamber, he was most likely in the crèche playing and teaching the young ones.

He tapped his gimmer stick on the stone path, "For now, rest our guests will. Resume meeting tomorrow, we will," he waved the temple guards away for now as they were no longer needed.

Mace was prepared to argue, but one look at the grandmaster silenced his words as he stepped back in surrender.

In less than thirty minutes, the pair and the infants found themselves in a master padawan suite assigned to them by the quartermaster per Yoda's request. A young padawan dropped by and wheeled over two cribs from the crèche and set them in the smaller room. Master Gallia was kind to bring them a tray of food from the mess, including two warm bottles of milk, before informing them of their upcoming appointment in the council room tomorrow morning and taking her leave with one last endearing look at the twins.

They were both sitting at the compact kitchen table as the twins laid on the ground waving their uncontrolled limbs at each other.

"Punch me Ben."

Obi-Wan frowned at the request, "What?"

"This must be a dream and the pain will wake me up. Come on, do it when I least expect it."

"This isn't a dream Bail."

He pushed his tray of food away and looked intensely at him, "How do you know?"

Slowly Obi-Wan rolled up his tunic sleeve to reveal red knuckles.

"When did you do that?" then he remembered Obi-Wan excusing himself to the restroom while he was repositioning the crib. He heard a slight _'bang',_ but he assumed Obi-Wan dropped the soap.

"Oh," he said, "What do we do now? I mean, I get why you're here, but why am I?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Bail gave him a ' _really?'_ look followed by a huge yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Apparently time travel takes it out on me," he stood and went to grab an equally drowsy Leia. Obi-Wan followed to the padawan room with Luke. They moved to place them in their individual cribs, but they began to whine at the distance. Both Luke and Leia squirmed in their crib while unconsciously reaching for the other across the room. A minute later both cribs screeched an inch closer to the center.

Obi-Wan's eye widened at the use of the force. Bail was startled as well.

Upon mutual agreement they moved Leia into the same crib as Luke and watched fondly as they grasped one another's fists in a tight grip.

They flipped the switch off and left with the door wide open.

There was a slight awkward moment at they stood in the living room.

"You take the bed."

"The beds yours."

They stared at each other. Obi-Wan walked around the room and sat on the couch.

"I'll take the couch," he volunteered.

"Obi-Wan," Bail said with a touch of reprimand.

"I'm serious. I quite like the temple couch. Besides it a lot better than the barracks on the ships," he moved to take his boots off and reached for the throw blanket, "Rest well."

Bail sighed, "Impossible," he muttered as he walked to the master room.

The lights flipped off, basking the living room in darkness. The moonlight seeping between the curtains laminated the youthful master's face. The tear glistened as it trailed down his cheek.

" _Obi-Wan!"_

 _He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but no matter how hard he moved he couldn't get any closer._

 _"Wait."_

 _He reached a hand out, but his motion was always cut short by the red energy shield separating him permanently._

 _He watched as he fell behind._

 _Watched as his padawan fought alone._

 _Watched as he was knocked down._

 _Watched as the red blade stabbed his child._

 _Watched as Obi-Wan stared at him with wide, yet content eyes._

 _Watched as he fell to the cold harsh ground._

 _Watched as the dark being stared mockingly at him._

 _Watched as he was standing helpless on the other side._

 _Screamed as the bond snapped._

Gasping awake Qui-Gon shifted in his bed feeing the shared warmth coming from the body beside him. An arm was wrapped protectively around his shoulders and warm puffs of air tickled the hair on the back of neck. The moment he awoke, the arms tightened their hold.

"Good morning," his voice was gravely with sleep.

Blue-grey eyes soft from their slumber glazed thoughtfully at him, "Morning."

The peppery color of Dooku's hair fell to this forehead partially covering his eyes. Using his freehand, the older combed the others long hair back revealing a calm facial feature. Leaning in they met for a warm lazy kiss.

Breaking apart, his old master asked, "Sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected," Qui-Gon moved to sit up in the bed with his back leaned against the headboard.

Dooku's eyes sharpened and frowned slightly at the answer and followed suit, "What do you have planned for today?"

"There are a few errands I have to run, including ordering more food for my quarters and laundry. Anakin has classes to attend for the majority of the morning and afternoon, then I believe he was going to the salles to practice some kata with a friend," he lightly scratched his beard as he thought.

"How long do you plan on having him live in the padawan quarters?"

Dooku knew his bond mate disliked being asked that same question because it brought forth buried pain. But at the same time, it has been years since the incident. It's not like a Jedi to harbor pain this long. It should have been released into the force long ago. His partner didn't understand that letting go wasn't the same as forgetting. Qui-Gon was a compassionate man, able to feel more strongly because of his connection to the living force. It was a characteristic Dooku loved from the beginning, even though he tried to pull Qui-Gon away from that emotion when he was a padawan because of the pain that's attached to it.

Besides, padawan quarters were usually considered temporary because typically they move in with their master for convenience.

The older master watched at the others knuckles clenched tightly into the duvet. He concealed a sigh and reached a hand out to cover the straining fist, soothing it with a comforting touch.

The comm on the bedside table rang, irritating Dooku. Without looking he reached for the object and glared at the caller. It was a message from the council to Qui-Gon requesting his presence in the council chambers alone at 0800. It was 0724.

"I thought you finished your mission report yesterday."

Qui-Gon looked quizzically at the comm, "We concluded the mission already."

"Another mission?"

"Possibly. But they agreed to a week of grace period for Anakin to catch up with his studies."

"I shall accompany you."

Qui-Gon shuffled out of the bed and reached for his discarded tunic on the back of the chair, "They said alone."

"I'll wait in the chambers waiting room. Then we can go and get nourishments," Dooku got out of bed as well and stretched his arms above his head and tilted his head to crack his neck. On the other side of the room Qui-Gon stared, and Dooku smirked knowingly as he strode past him, "I'll put the kettle on the stove."

Bail swayed back and forth in the living room with his daughter in his arms with a bottle of milk. A yawn broke free from inside and the infant stopped her suckling as she stared up curiously at the sound. Both adults were woken in the middle of the night from the twins bursting in loud wail. One sniff in the room told them what the problem was and the next ten minutes were spent changing their diapers. After the deed was done, they set the twins back into their crib and fell back asleep which was short lived because three hours later they were woken in the same manner, but this time it was because of hunger.

Bail didn't need to look in a mirror to see he looked exhausted. He could practically feel the bags under his eyes. It felt as if he hadn't slept in a week. Glancing across the room, Obi-Wan was in the kitchen sipping tea with Luke in his arms. Judging by his slow movement and continuous blinking, he wasn't fairing too well either. He had to abandon his outer tunic because the shoulder was drenched with random spots of barf, so he wore his plain inner tunic.

The chrono on the wall indicated that the time was 0745. He was getting too old for this. Physical appearance be damned. Though he had to admit it felt good to get up without hearing any of his joints cracking. Turning his head towards the window, he wondered what Breha was up to. What he would give to see her smile once more, to hold her.

Once the bottle was emptied, he set about cleaning himself up to look semi-presentable to the council in the same clothes he wore yesterday. Obi-Wan did the same and they both took turns in the fresher.

Bail noticed that Obi-Wan's hand lingered on the side of his belt. An expression flashed by his face and was gone before he had time to interpret it.

The moment they got off the turbo lift, the senior padawan went in the chamber to inform the council of their arrival. It was uncanny to see everyone so young. Obi-Wan was nearly pained to see hesitance and no recognition in their gaze. These were some of his good friends in the future, to have them see them as strangers was torture.

They made their way to the center of the room and bowed to all twelve council members including, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Gallia, Master Giiett, Master Mundi, Master Tiin, Master Yaddle, Master Peill, Master Poof, Master Koth, Master Koon, and Master Billaba.

It was an image of perfect intimidation if one was not used to the Temple. Many of the masters were wise, but sometimes they need some persuasion to see the truth. Power can make one oblivious to the obvious.

Obi-Wan reveled in the pure air of the force not yet tainted with darkness. If he concentrated harder he could sense a cloud of allusiveness, but it was still very much underdeveloped.

The pair could tell that the rest of the council members were informed of their situation because many had a look of disbelief and resistance. Many of their attention was turned towards Obi-Wan. Bail was amazed to see his friend stand calm and emotionless at the pointed stares. Although Luke sort of adds a different aspect to the image as he babbles in the Jedi's arms. Bail was absolutely sure he saw and heard Adi squeak in her chair at the sight of the infants.

Time passed slowly and Bail saw Obi-Wan close his eyes in resignation, "Who are we waiting for?" his companion questioned. The words echoing in the silent room.

Bail turned his head and studied the face around them. He spent a good amount of time in senate meetings to recognize the expression of their face. They were hiding something. A secret or a plan. He supposed the Jedi had similarities to the senate.

Some of the Jedi had the barest look of surprise as the words exited his mouth. It was mixed with the same face conductors made as they checked the tuned instruments before a performance.

Moments later the doors opened once more. The muscle in Obi-Wan's cheeks tightened as he felt the obvious force signature. The ex-senator didn't have the force on his side so he rotated his neck to see the newcomer. He was tall and had long brown peppered hair swaying behind him. He donned a typical Jedi robe that wisped and snapped with every powerful step he took. His eyes were an intense shade of blue/silver, and his beard softened his sharp contoured face.

Bail made eye contact with him and watched as confusion flashed across his face.

"Am I interrupting?"

The deep standard accented voice spoke up.

 _'Please go away, please go away,'_ Obi-Wan repeated in his head like a mantra.

"No," Mace countered aloud, "You're right on time."

"Is this about the mission?" He questioned crossing his arms in this sleeve.

Mace waved it off, "No, that's been dealt with."

Qui-Gon looked unimpressed, "Then why am I here?"

 _'Straight to the point. Typical Master.'_

Obi-Wan felt his heart pounding in his chest. His temples were perspiration lightly. He dared not look over his shoulder. In his arms, Luke felt the distress and cooed and waved his fist upwards.

The sound of cooing redirected the tall master's attention, "What are young ones doing here?" He stared at the twins in each individual arms. The young tan-skinned man looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't see the other man clearly because his head was turned away and ducked down slightly with reddish bangs covering his eyes.

Yoda's ears were turned down slightly, but his eyes were filled with hope and determination.

"Start from the beginning, we should."

The chamber doors thumped shut and Qui-Gon took a few more steps until he was closer to the center, keeping a respectable distance from the strange pair.

Clearing his throat, Mace began, "Remember the call we received from the temple guard yesterday as we were concluding your assignment?"

A nod.

"Well, a few of us went down there afterwards to inspect the incident. We were directed to the location by the guard and were eventually led to them," he motioned at the pair, "they were all unconscious."

Qui-Gon's face was blank, not yet connecting any pieces.

Mace stared intently at his friend, "They claim to be time travelers, sent by the force themselves. From nearly twelve years in the future."

The other master's eyes widened. Never in his years of living has he heard of such phenomenon. What got him next was Mace's next words.

"And we are inclined to believe them. After all, their words rings true in the force."

He knew his jaw was hanging slightly, but he did not possess the ability to close it at that moment.

"You are here because we are going to find out how similar the two universes are," Mace finally answered his question.

"What good will I be? I don't even know their names."

In all the chaos, Mace still had the nerves to smirk, "Oh, I'm sure you'll find that you know them quite well."

Qui-Gon racked his brain to connect the face of the strangers to a name. Perhaps he met them in the past during a mission. Is he supposed to authenticate the information from then?

He watched as the tanned man took a step closer to his companion. He whispered something to the red-haired man and watched as he nodded.

"Who?" Qui-Gon asked.

Standing forward, he introduced himself, "I am Bail Organa, King of Alderaan and ex-senator of the republic. This is my daughter Leia and her twin Luke."

Alderaan, of course. Qui-Gon recalled the young prince of Alderaan on his last mission there nearly two in a half years ago. But wait, Mace said twelve years in the future, right? How the kriff does he look youthful when he should be a middle aged man.

"Shouldn't you be older?" he couldn't help but ask.

He got a raised eyebrow in response, "I think the force has a weird sense of humor."

"Ah," Qui-Gon commented, "They are beautiful."

Bail squeezed the smaller warm body, "They are."

"Are you together?" Master Gallia asked. A grin breaking free from her control.

"Of course," Bail answered without thinking.

"Aw, that's adorable," she practically squealed, "How long?"

Bail paused. He had a feeling he misinterpreted the question, "What?"

She rolled her eyes at the act, "Oh come on. No need to by shy. How long have you been partners?"

 _'Hold on,'_ He thought Jedi's weren't involved in relationship. Something about a no attachment rule that he did not agree with. A few of the council members shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

In his head, Bail was swearing a million miles away.

"No, we're not together. I mean, we are standing close _together_ , but we're not together, together," his face was beginning to burn in embarrassment. He elbowed the man next to him and muttered, "A little help here would be nice." He paused and was about to ask Obi-Wan if he was alright because his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

Laughter filled the air.

"Only you could get yourself in this sort of mix," Obi-Wan spoke in between his chuckles, "Well done Bail."

"What can I say?" The ex-senator feigned calm and shrugged, "I tell Breha constantly that she should be on the senate instead of me, but she insists I can handle a room full of bantha poo better than herself."

"I'm surprised you didn't start more civil wars this way," Obi-Wan combed his bangs back with his open hand.

"That was one time, I swear."

The other man's response was cut short when an audible _gasp_ sounded behind them.

"Obi-Wan?" The tall Jedi master couldn't believe his eyes.

The man in question finally pivoted to face him. Those eyes were just as he remembered. The same blue/green shade as the ocean in the summer season. The redness of his hair was bolder, with the slight increased length. The cleft chin that was barely visible under the full grown beard. The accent when he spoke brought back memories with a new lens of clarity. Oh, how he missed that voice. He wanted to reach out and touch the man, to feel his realness, but his body felt like led. His breath came in short puffs and he vaguely registered the chamber doors opening and his mate rushing towards him.

"What is going on here?" Dooku questioned the moment he entered the chambers.

"Master?"

Dooku was midway to Qui-Gon when he heard the word and turned to the person who spoke.

The next moment had Obi-Wan standing still, unfazed, as a glowing blue blade pointed a centimeter from his neck.

"Who are you?" Dooku asked coolly holding his ignited saber in his hand.

Qui-Gon fought past his shock and placed a hand on Dooku's urging him to deactivate his weapon, "It's alright," he assures.

The red-haired man stayed silent and still until the blade was deactivated. He stared intently at the man he once considered his enemy.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi master and council member. High general of the Republic army."

"Hot damn," Micah said, "Wait, general?"

Bail and Obi-Wan shared a look, "We come from a future where galactic war is considered normal on a daily basis. The sith have risen and crumbled the republic to give birth to an new era of a darker and sinister empire ruled by the Sith lord and apprentice," Obi-Wan decided to lay it all on the table at once, "We believe the force sent us here to stop such fate from occurring again. The future, after all, is always in motion," he concluded.

The council went up in an uproar.


End file.
